Access Ark
|common enemies = Acro Bot, Barbar, Benogoo, Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Blipper, Bomber, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Burner Bird, Cappy, Capsule J3, Chilly, Clown Acrobot, Covered Looker, Cultra, Dekabu, Elec, Electro Sphere, Flamer, Flotzo Borg, Foley, Galbo, Glunk, Gordo, Haltworker, Hot Head, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Labotory, Leafan, Mamanti, Moonja, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pillah, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Security Laser, Sheld, Shotzo, Simirror, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Spynum, Steam Hammer, Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee Driver, Waddle Doo, Walf, Walker Waddle Dee, Walky, Wester, Wheelie, Whippy |boss = Mecha Knight+, President Haltmann |mini-boss = Blocky 2.0, Bonkers 2.0, Clanky Woods, Dubior 2.0, Holo-Doomers, Holo-Ice Dragon, Holo-Kracko, Invader Armor, Kibble Blade 2.0, King Doo 2.0, Miasmoros 2.0, Security Force, Telepathos 2.0}} Access Ark is a vast mothership in the Kirby series that serves as the headquarters of the Haltmann Works Company, and as the sixth level in Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information Story Mode In the introduction of Kirby: Planet Robobot, Access Ark uses a laser to shoot down the Halberd and destroy King Dedede's Castle, then releases machinery to mechanize Dream Land. It digs its five feet into each corner of Planet Popstar to increase its grip on the planet. Throughout the majority of the game, Kirby sets out to destroy each foot and then take down the spacecraft from the inside. After laying waste to each foot, Kirby takes his Warp Star inside the spacecraft. Access Ark's interior has three layers. The first is a dark, ominous area decorated with pillars, carpets, and statues of President Haltmann. The second layer is a brightly-lit white area that incorporates many of the puzzles seen in the previous five levels. Kirby takes a Warp Hole from here into the third layer: a purple and black area containing crystalline platforms and elements. Sentry robots called Security Forces protect all layers, and all Story Mode mid-bosses (excluding the first model of Gigavolt) appear between Stages 4 and 5. Additionally, there is the President's office, though this is off-limits to normal Haltmann Works Company staff. By collecting at least seven of the 21 Code Cubes scattered throughout Access Ark, Kirby disables the firewall protecting the boss. He then meets Susie for a fourth time, who unleashes Mecha Knight+ on him. After Kirby defeats him, Susie is interrupted by President Haltmann, who battles the hero himself. After his defeat, he attempts to activate the Mother Computer, Star Dream, and loses consciousness. Susie steals the controller off his head and reveals that she has been a corporate spy the whole time and that she has been hoping to steal Star Dream's technology. Before she succeeds, however, the controller on her head explodes, knocking her to the ground. Star Dream gains sentience through the president's body, declares that all life in the universe must be eliminated, and takes off into space. This ushers in Mind in the Program, the seventh level in the game. After the player has beaten Story Mode, a Warp Star appears inside Access Ark that takes Kirby to the Ability Testing Area in Fine Fields. Additionally, Access Ark contains two of the game's three HAL Rooms. Meta Knightmare Returns In the Meta Knightmare Returns sub-game, Meta Knight traverses through Access Ark and faces President Haltmann in his office as Kirby did. However, instead of entering Mind in the Program and facing Star Dream directly, Meta Knight faces clones Star Dream creates of Dark Matter and Queen Sectonia in succession. After Meta Knight defeats these bosses, Star Dream summons Galacta Knight, the final boss of the sub-game. All three of the aforementioned battles occur within the Access Ark. Battle In addition to serving as an area, the Access Ark also serves as a boss alongside Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS (as Star Dream and Access Ark and Star Dream Soul OS and Access Ark, respectively). In both cases, fighting the Access Ark results in it steadily losing pieces of its metal shell, eventually revealing that it is actually a repurposed clockwork star, reminiscent of the one Kirby encounters in Kirby Super Star. This continues to fight Kirby long after the shell is destroyed; the battle lasts another two phases in both Story Mode and The True Arena. Copy Abilities Robobot Armor Modes Rare Stickers *Stage 1: Haltmann Works. Co Logo *Stage 2: Nightmare Wizard *Stage 3: Zero *Stage 4: Galacta Knight *Stage 5: Susie *Stage 7: Crazy Hand *Stage 8: Dream Hatcher Trivia *At one point in Stage 1 of Access Ark, Kirby must run under blocks with falling Bombers. This may be a homage to Stage 5 of Rainbow Resort from Kirby's Adventure and its remake, in which Kirby must do the same thing. *The themes in the 7 EX Stage are Spectacle Space's music from Kirby: Canvas Curse (which in turn is a remix of Nightmare's theme from Kirby's Adventure) and a remix of Revenge of Meta Knight's music from Kirby Super Star. **The music in the 8 EX Stage is a remix of "C-R-O-W-N-E-D," Magolor Soul's theme and the Goal Game's music from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Fantasy Meadows' alternate music, Green Greens' music (which in turn is a remix of Green Greens' music from Kirby's Dream Land), and a remix of the title music from Kirby's Adventure. *The music in the Ability Testing Area reuses music from Kirby: Triple Deluxe: the music played in the areas with just the Copy Abilities is reused from Fine Fields' music, and the music played in the area with the Robobot Armor is reused from the music of Green Greens (which is a remix of Green Greens' music from Kirby's Dream Land) from the Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game. *The music played in the HAL Room of Stage 1 is reused from the main theme of Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. *In Stage 8, Kirby tilts platforms with a faces engraved in them. This is inspired by the face motif used throughout Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Concept artwork KPR Access Ark concept art.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 3.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 4.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Access Ark concept art 5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR_Access_Ark_Dig.jpg|Access Ark digs its feet into Planet Popstar. KPR Access Ark Looming.jpg|Access Ark looms over King Dedede's Castle. KPR Access Ark Invasion.jpg|King Dedede watches Access Ark. KPR King Dedede's Castle Destroyed.jpg|Access Ark destroys King Dedede's Castle. KPR Access Ark Defeated.jpg|Access Ark's feet disintegrate. KPR Map 6.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (map) KPR Haltmann Grunt 2.jpg|Archer Kirby battles Security Force. KPR Remote Controller 6.jpg|Kirby uses a Remote Controller. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_3.jpg|Kirby and his Ice Robobot Armor guide a Key Dee to a Swap Chamber. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_4.jpg|Kirby avoids purple blocks. KPR Gigavolt II.jpg|Gigavolt II appears. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_6.jpg|Doctor Kirby battles Mecha Knight+. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_6_2.jpg|Doctor Kirby battles President Haltmann. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_7.jpg|ESP Kirby attacks enemies. KPR_Access_Ark_Stage_8.jpg|Kirby and his Mike Robobot Armor destroy objects on a billiards table. ja:アクシス アークス Category:Articles in need of images Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Levels Category:Haltmann Works Company